Fires of Obsession
by HMemma546
Summary: Nimueh had felt for Uther only. It had turned to hate when he kill her kin. Yet when she met Merlin, it was hate turning into...obsession.


Fires of obsession

Summary: Nimueh had felt for Uther only. It had turned to hate when he kill her kin. Yet when she met Merlin, it was hate turning into...obsession.

**_There were a lot of Nimueh's stories plaguing my mind after I wrote the elvennth chapter for Growth in Magic. This is one of them so enjoy :)_**

Nimueh stood by her magical pool, watching him. She smiled at the raven hair young man made an idiotic mistake and when was shouted out by his master, replied with a funny quirk. He seemed completely innocence, his blues eyes sparkle with only happiness, never darkness. But he wasn't an idiot.

Nimueh remembered when he had killed her Afanc. Her plan to bring the downfall of Camelot was ruin by this innocent boy. Her plan to kill her Uther stopped.

Uther was once her friend. As a ward of the nearby kingdom, she and he would always meet up along with her stepsister Ygraine. Uther had been an arrogant, yet carefree prince then and they became friends quickly, Ygraine a little slower than Nimueh. They became almost like the three musketeers, expect two were girls and Ygraine wasn't into fighting.

Uther had always cared for both of them, saving them from harm. It had annoyed Nimueh a little, but she didn't mind being the damsel in distress if she got a handful of him. It was her nature to seduce a man, no matter how young she was when she first did. She hated when they were always so sweet and kind. That why she liked Uther. He was harsh and cold, through he had a long way to go with that. Something she could help out with.

She was obsessed and she supposed that was what made Uther back away a little. But then she hadn't missed the glances that Ygraine and Uther shared. She supposed that she knew it was coming when she saw them share a kiss. But it still hurt.

Nimueh left for a while, through she wanted more than anything to ripped Uther away from Ygraine. But she was foolish then, her sisterly feelings stopping her obsession. She left and discovered her power, who she was. A priestess of the old religion, magic running through her veins. She moved to the Isle of the Blessed when she was fully well known for her power. She still waited through. Waited until Uther mind could no longer be plagued by her.

So she was struck by pain when Gaius had shown, asking her to help Uther get a son. Uther was happy with Ygraine. She hadn't managed to steal him away.

Yet she came back to Camelot all the same. And when she reunited with Ygraine, she let her obsession be pushed down for a moment.

But she didn't miss Uther's eyes staring at her.

And when she saw Uther eyes bellow with rage as the news came to Ygraine death, she could not help the satisfaction she saw his anger. He had change because of her. To the cold man she wanted him to be.

But she could not claim him. He blamed her, no matter when she told him about the balance of the world. His hatred had turned against her and all those in magic. She watched her burn her kin, her allies, her friends, all join up by the magic they owned. Gaius who had not managed to gain enough magic, manage to avoid his fate of being perished. And Nimueh was too clever to be caught in Uther's hands. She watched him through, her love turning into hate.

So when the boy destroyed her Afanc she did not hesitate to get revenge. She went on with her plans of killing him, without probably knowing the boy. She pretended to be a maid, Kara and gained his trust by getting him to notice him. From what she knew, he had the fault of giving his heart away to people to easily.

What she had not expected was his eyes.

Those eyes, she knew change to fiery gold, yet she did not probably notice the blue. They were so young, so sparkling with innocence and intensity that you can be caught in or thrown away from them. How could they be hiding magic, she did not know.

She still managed to poison him and, oh, how the satisfaction was glorious. Yet she did not bask in it. When she once led Prince Arthur into the trap she had returned home and found herself watching the boy she was trying to kill. To her shock, she watched him manage to save Arthur whilst in his death bed, something she didn't have enough magic to do. He was strong, stronger than she thought. He survived the poison.

And when Gaius had told him that Nimueh was his almost assassin the way he had glance forward, as if he knew she was watching him, somehow thrilled her.

That was when she begun watching him.

She watched him from battling with evil sorcerers to mucking out the stables. She couldn't stop herself.

And in time she found herself liking the boy.

She wasn't her type, oh no. Yet it was his way of seeming so modest that fascinated her. Many borne of magic had a sense of pride and might. He had might, oh yes he did, but modesty replaced the pride. He may be noble but he wasn't stuck up with it. When you first looked at him, you could never suspected that he could manage to keep a secret, he was too innocence to lie. No one would suspect he had magic or that it was one of a kind.

Nimueh found herself, touching her waters where she could see the boys face, stroking at it. She imagined feeling his scruffy hair in her hands and his soft, milky cheeks. She wanted him to be hers. She wanted to seduce him into her life of darkness and evil. He would be a tough nut to crack but she always like a challenge. Through she still bearded the hatred for Uther; she was more focus on the boy. One day she would be watching him take over the lands and destroy Uther, her by his side.

When she got a message in her mind for the dragon, pleading her to take the boy's mothers life when he asked for his to be taken, she didn't hesitate. She so wanted to see him in person. To say his name.

"Hello Merlin."

It thrilled her when she saw his eyes accusing her. It thrilled her that she could see those eyes and they were not flickers of water. She so wanted to touch him, lusted him. But she knew that knowing him would make it harder to kill his mother. Nimueh felt sorry for doing this. She wondered why as it wasn't because she was killing her or that it would make it harder to change Merlin.

When Gaius came asking for his life to be taken for Merlin, it was her day. Not only would her hatred for the physician be satisfied, Gaius had offered a chance of her catching Merlin in her clutches.

Yet Merlin wouldn't fall to her. He was strong, the fierceness of a dragon dancing inside of him as he argued with her. It did not weaken. His blues eyes did not darken to evil but stayed the glorious light of good, raging but still good.

"You should have not killed my friend."

Through it was cold; it wasn't the coldness she wanted. And through she pulled a, _what are you going to do,_ face, deep inside her she was pleading him to be hers.

The lighting struck, electrifying her. She screamed out of fright, fear, pain and sadness.

Through her obsession had tried to burn her, water always over powered fire. Merlin easily cooled of her lust, barely aware of them. And so she perished and, in the afterlife, cried.

She was too busy with her obsession to realise she loved him.

* * *

**_Too late now bicth! Hope you enjoyed it. Review please. Shall I do one with Nimueh speaking with GSD for when he asks her to kill Merlin's mum not Merlin?_**


End file.
